The 25th Hunger Games
by JustGen IHaveEnoughCrazyNames
Summary: The first Quarter Quell. The first fourth of a century. They had set special twist for every quarter quell. As if an ordinary yet entertaining game isn't enough. How can anyone expect the troubled Fraylon Wroy to bear death? Innocent Jeremick Lane to witness violence? Insane Gwenyvere to not break? They can't. In the way you expect. The Games can change people drastically.
1. Synopsis

The first Quarter Quell. The first fourth of a century.  
So naturally, the spectators in the Capitol want more. As if an ordinary yet entertaining game isn't enough. They're probably acting, but... the gamemakers saw the thirst coming.

They had set special twist for every quarter quell, written in envelopes to be chosen randomly.

Meanwhile, three children directly unaffected by the Games have been living peacefully. None of them, or anyone they know, have been reaped yet.

But this time... the odds have been changed. One way or another, the three will be torn apart.  
The Hunger Games will never leave anyone in peace.

In that case...

How can anyone expect the troubled Fraylon Wroy to bear the emotional torture of death?

Or for innocent Jeremick Lane to watch violence inflicted on his friends?

Or for the insane Gwenyvere to not break under every kind of torture the Games brings?

They can't. In the way you expect.

The Games can change people drastically.


	2. 1 Jerry Berry Pain J

Panem.  
12 districts. One bloodthirsty Capitol.  
Loads of people. And kids. So many that 552 had been slaughtered by each other for survival- I mean -entertainment.

Like- it wasn't for population issues, it was for a reminder that the people were helpless...

The Hunger Games.

The thought of it made Jeremick feel like crawling into a hole to die, of a natural cause, of his own hand, not because he accidentally puked on someone's pet cow.

You might be wondering... why would he puke? Because he's sensitive like that. A small nose bleed; puke. A paper cut; endless gagging. A scrape; collapsing. Watching the Hunger Games; fainting two minutes in.  
Hey, he was just a kid.

You probably weren't wondering, but... meh.

As for the little pet cow who isn't you. Having domestic animals for pets instead of teddy bears was rather common in District 10. Livestock outnumbered the people there. Note that I said livestock, not specifically cows or pigs because that would be inaccurate.

So far, Jer had defiled 23 adorable farm animals, his most recent being-  
Oh I don't know quite very recently?

The young farmer ran through the field, screaming at the top of his lungs as a huge boy with a scrape on his knee chased him, holding his puke drenched lamb like a club.

Jer was running partially for the lamb's sake, but mainly for his own.  
It's okay, the lamb didn't mind.

He was losing the well-built butcher-in-training.

He was running in the general direction of somewhere in the Arctic... so that's North... and half a kilometer away was the mill / home he lived in. It's safe to assume that was his destination.

Jer took a deep breath, then put on a burst of speed with a fresh scream, his grey eyes alight with determination.

He once puked on my llama, so I'm rooting for Gurner-something-something, the guy chasing him.  
Jer's a nice kid and all, but DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TAKES TO DYE A LLAMA IN SEVEN COLOURS!?

Anyway...

Soon, Jer reached his father's berry bushes. Brushing back his sweaty dark hair, he dived in and started crawling through the bushes. He must've wasted around 3 litres worth of Ribena...

Once he neared the end, he turned and ducked beneath the fence which enclosed the mill. He straightened up and looked behind him. Gurner was gone. Still, he continued running and he dashed into the mill. He ran down to the basement and into his home.

The three inhabitants inside froze at the sudden appearance and they stared at Jer. His clothes were all muddy and sodden with blackberry juice, and there were a few puke stains too...

His massive (by massive I mean horizontally and vertically) mother put her hands on her hips.  
"JEREMICK DERRY LANE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?"

Footsteps echoed from the stairs coming up from even lower (it was a two story basement) and Jer's wiry father came up.  
"There you are! You missed your history lesson! Come, come!"

Mrs. Lane then turned on him. "ARE YOU BLIND YOU EYELESS WEASEL!? HE NEEDS A SHOWER! HE REEKS OF PIG!"  
Funny how she's normally always saying that's his natural scent...

Mr. Lane sighed. "By the time we're done, he'd need a second bath."

Realization dawned upon Mrs. Lane's fat- I mean- massive face.

Jer dejectedly headed towards the stairs, heading down with his father.

Long story short... he watched the replay of the 1st Hunger Games... and Jer found out why the TV was in a completely separate room. It was because for the next 4 years, until he would be eligible for the reaping, he'd have to watch as many of the Games as possible... in the hopes of being desensitized.


	3. 2 Fraylon Herly Wroy F

On the very same day, right in the next district, being the one with all the fishies, two girls were gushing about the Hunger Games.

They were both sisters. One was Gwe (A.K.A Gwenyvere), a six year old, and her older sister was Fray (A.K.A. Fraylon Herly Wroy), who was seven.  
Fray was basically known as the rash and brutal bitch from the center of town. She wasn't really a mean person, she just... didn't like people. Gwe was known as the mischievous and formidable pain in the ass. She was real sweet no one wanted to get on her bad side.

Now if were to compare these violent kids to Jer... he's a real chicken, while the Wroy sisters are sharks.  
Yeah. I know, that was real punny.

The two were playing a hypothetical typical Game of the Hunger Games. One provides a scenario while the other provides a reaction.  
I must say, they had rather vivid imaginations...

Fray was drawing a map of the arena for the 75th Games, one they probably wouldn't live to see. It was rather... indecipherable, but Gwe successfully guessed it as a clock with different hourly calamities.

Once finished, Fray sat back and flicked her red hair out of her big brown eyes.  
"So. Say you were in a forest. And then suddenly you can't see."

Gwe hummed thoughtfully. "Doesn't make sense. I open my eyes and see."

"No, I mean... there's a cloud in front of you."

"Ohhh you mean like fog?" Asked Gwe.

Fray impatiently nodded.

"Well..." Gwe started twirling her long orange hair. "I... run from the fog?"

"Okay. Good. Then, your friend touches the fog-"

"You can touch clouds!?" Gwe's red-brown eyes widened.

"No... he tried to. Okay, so then, he dies." Before Gwe could question the sense of that, Fray quickly continued. "It's poison air."

Gwe nods blankly. "I still run."

"Yeah, you win the games, hurrah! My turn."

Gwe inspected the map. "You suddenly hear cackling in the forest. Then a few monkeys appear. They have brown fur with red patches and pointy stained teeth, and they're slowly pacing on the branches while they slyly stare at you."

Her older sister was slightly lost. "Umm..." she probably didn't understand a few words... "I watch them and see if they have any food. No wait-" Gwe was about to pronounce her dead.  
"The monkeys eat humans. Red patches are blood, and they're walking as if they're preparing to jump and attack!"

"That's all?" Inquired Gwe.  
Fray nodded.  
"BOOOM a cannon goes off."

"What!?" Fray was even more confused now.

"You gave me your categorization of the monkeys, while your action was to watch them. They all jumped on you and ate you."

"Oh..." Fray frowned. "Again!"

"I didn't describe your body yet- so all that's left is a bloody mess with your organs here and there."

Fray gaped at her. "I... okay, whatever. Give me another one."

The younger girl sighed and the two continued on with their weekly game.

After a few hours, Gwe had only gotten four scenarios from Fray. She let the imbalance slide.

Until their parents called them for training and Fray took their mom to train her, leaving Gwe with her lazy father.

That meant an unforgivable imbalance in survival skills.  
For the last two years... it's always been the same.


	4. 3 Gwenyvere Vyonne Wroy G

A few weeks after the orange haired girl's seventh birthday... Gwe had had enough. She was always being overlooked and forgotten about, and it was getting annoying.

All the kids either thought she was weird in an eerie way, or they were scared of her. They had a reason too though. Gwe had fiery red eyes that either got brighter or browned in different occasions. She then had added subtle red highlights to her hair, and she had cut it jaggedly until her shoulders. Well Fray helped with that. And it was mainly to differentiate between them, because Fray had gotten orange highlights and no one looked too closely. And everyone tried to avoid their eyes.

If it weren't for her older sister, she'd be very much alone. Their parents were nearly always out fishing and making fishing rods, or worrying about education. Not that Gwe needed any. Her curiosity and attraction to reading provided her with sufficient knowledge. As for Fray... she only relied on experience. And you only get experience by trying out things, which she didn't do much. So being a supportive sibling, Gwe had occasionally taunted her into challenges to help her learn through competition. Fray never noticed the motive though. She just didn't want to be shown up by little Gwe. (By little I don't mean appearance wise. Gwe is close in height with Fray.)

Even with all the training and events, Gwe still got bored. Her curiosity got the better of her, and she wanted to explore outside District 4.  
That rhymed.

So one night... she snuck out. It was easy getting past the guard's stationed around the mansion. Didn't I mention they lived in a mansion? Well you know now.

After quietly creeping past a sleeping guard, Gen ran off. She didn't care where she went, but the District's border had to be somewhere around any one side. But there weren't other Districts on every side...  
She was heading North-East to a neighbouring district, and not Mexico.

A few miles later, Gwe stopped for a break.  
She took a deep breath and rolled around the dirt, spoiling her grey coat and jeans.  
Why'd she do that? For camouflage. She could see lights up ahead.

Once she had transformed into a dirt being, she continued her walk. In a while, she reached a guard tower. It was guarding the border.

The guards were chilling inside the luxurious tower. It most probably belonged to her district, and it was more for not letting anyone in. So it the top box was open on the other direction, facing away from Gwe. Running through it was a tall fence.

Of course, everything had a flaw, and it took Gwe a few seconds to find a few loose links near the ground. She crouched, and silently started cutting the thin metal diamond frames apart with the Sharp knife she hid in her boots.

She stealthily wiggled through, and she lied on her her stomach, pretending to be a mound of red and muddy dirt.  
After a pause, she rolled beneath the tower. She stopped right below and stated up. The wood supporting the top box was rather worn and fragile.  
DING evil idea!

She got up to her knees and procured a match from her pocket. She struck it against a supporting leg, and waited. The smoke bellowed up as the fire spread. Once the first shout of surprise was audible, Gwe ran out and streaked across the vast field leading to another district.  
There was no way she was seen.

She reached the main village there, and it wasn't until then that she realised what she had done.

She had made it to another district.  
She couldn't go back.  
She'd left everything behind.  
This was now her home.

 _'What is this place?_ ' She thought louder than how she was thinking the whole time.

Somehow, a cow heard it and answered her question.

District 10.


End file.
